Crimes Of Love
by Lynch Tojo
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kejahatan,ke egoisan,dan juga kegilaan dari perasaan yang bernama 'cinta' /"Your mine... Uchiha Sasuke."/Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, bibir itu menggumamkan sebuah nama seseorang."Uchiha Sasuke... "/"Apa yang kau sembunyian dari ku... Naruto..."/ DLDR! newbie


**M rated**

**Naruto** **M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Main Idea From Nanda Citra H**

**Crimes Of Love ****Lynch Tojo**

**© 2012**

**Crime, romance, and angst**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lynch Tojo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

"**Crimes Of Love****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan, yang hanya di terangi penerangan yang cukup minim. Terlihat seseorang bertudung hitam tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pigura photo yang bisa di bilang cukup besar. Kira-kira berukuran 100 x 60 cm. Photo tersebut menggambarkan seorang lelaki berambut raven berwarna biru dongker. Manik matanya berwarna hitam, kulitnya putih pucat, hidungnya mancung, dan di sertai sebuah senyum tipis yang menawan. Tidak di ragukan lagi, laki-laki yang ada di photo tersebut sangatlah tampan. Sesekali dia -seseorang bertudung hitam- tersenyum melihat photo lelaki tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh photo tersebut. Dan perlahan senyumnya berganti menjadi seringai.

"Your mine... Uchiha Sasuke."

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, bahkan sangking cerahnya tidak banyak awan yang menampakkan diri di atas langit. Benar-benar hari yang sangat bagus untuk beraktivitas. Tetapi tidak, bagi seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari menerobos kawanan pejalan kaki. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung terlihat masih lepek. Seragamnya yang terdiri atas jas berwarna biru kehitaman, kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratas terbuka, dan dasi berwarna merah yang tergantung longgar di kerah kemeja, di tambah rok diatas lutut yang berkibar mengikuti arah lari gadis tersebut. Menambah kesan bahwa gadis tersebut sangat terburu-buru. Sesekali gadis tersebut melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

"Jam 06:15 am, gawat 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Dengan segera, gadis tersebut semakin mempercepat larinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit gadis itu berlari, sampailah dia di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar. Tanpa ragu gadis tersebut langsung berlari kecil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Sambil berjalan, dia merapikan pakaian dan juga rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya.

"Sakuraaa-chaannn... Ohayou!." Terdengar sebuah teriakan seorang lelaki dari jendela lantai dua. Sakura -nama gadis tersebut- berhenti dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut orange spike tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah nya. Tidak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya yang selalu menghiasi wajah lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto -nama lelaki berambut orange spike tersebut. Dan kembali berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah terelite di daerah Konoha. Gedungnya sangat luas dan besar, bahkan terdapat lapangan sepak bola sekaligus lapangan rugby di dalamnya –hebat bukan?. Sekolah ini di bangun oleh sebuah perusahaan bernama Namikaze Corp. Yaitu salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Tokyo. Hari ini sekolah tersebut terlihat sangat ramai. Tentu saja, karena tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai yang berarti banyak anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah ini a.k.a murid kelas X. Lorong koridor yang 3 bulan lalu sepi, sekarang sudah ramai oleh siswa dan siswi. Tidak lupa juga dengan sekumpulan para gadis yang berkumpul di depan sebuah locker yang entah punya siapa. Hingga salah satu di antara gadis tersebut berteriak bersamaan dengan seorang lelaki berambut raven, berjalan ke arah sekumpulan gadis tersebut. Lebih tepatnya ke arah locker yang berada dekat dengan sekumpulan gadis tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa... Sasuke-sama sudah datang."

"Kyaaaaaaa... Sasuke-kun."

"Kyaaaaaaa... Seperti biasa kau tampan sekali."

"Sasuke-kun... Peluk aakkkuuu~."

Dan seperti biasa, terjadilah teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang menggema di koridor. Sedangkan lelaki yang menyebabkan kericuhan tersebut, hanya berjalan santai menuju lockernya. Setelah mengabil beberapa buku dari locker, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang meneriakan namanya. Sesekali dia melirik sinis kearah gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas barunya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada seseorang dengan tangan terkepal kuat yang menatap kepergiannya dengan geram.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Sasuke! Tidak ku sangka ternyata kita sekelas." Kata seorang lelaki berambut merah darah kepada Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke bangku di sebelah lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Dan langsung duduk dengan santainya. Ini memang tempat duduk favoritenya sejak kelas X. Yaitu baris ke tiga dekat dengan jendela yang menatap langsung ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Seakan teringat sesuatu,dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada lelaki berambut merah tadi.

"Hei, selain kita siapa lagi dari kelas XI – 1 yang masuk ke kelas ini?." Tanya Sasuke kepada Sasori – lelaki berambut merah tadi. Sasuke memang belum melihat papan pengumuman yang di tempel di mading, alasanya? Tentu saja karena dia malas berdesak-desakan. Apalagi mengingat para fans gilr nya yang kelewat agresif, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dan dia cukup berterima kasih kepada sahabat merahnya yang lebih dulu memberitahukan dimana kelasnya berada.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya hanya kita berdua saja. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Kata Sasori cuek. Dan kembali berkutat dengan macbooknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di atas mejanya. Merasa mendapat jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari sahabatnya, Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal dan kembali memandang halaman belakang sekolahnya. Cukup lama ia memandang halaman belakang sekolahnya, ia pun menghela nafas dan matanya beralih menyapu seluruh penjuru ruang kelas.

Terlihat para siswa dan siswi saling bertegur sapa, bercanda, dan ada juga yang sedang berkumpul entah membicarakan apa. Tiba-tiba matanya berenti pada sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di pojokan kelas. Terlihat gadis tersebut sedang membaca buku berwarna soft pink ke putihan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna soft cream, dan kulit putih seputih salju. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat apa warna manik gadis itu. Karena tertutup poni yang menjuntai.'Siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya' batin Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan gadis berambut soft cream tersebut.

Sampai suara bel masuk pun berbunyi. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya memandang gadis berambut soft cream tersebut. Murid yang tadi sedang bercanda, langsung duduk di tempatnya masing – masing. Lalu selang beberapa menit, datanglah seorang wanita berambut hitam masuk ke kelas. Dan pelajaran pertama pun di mulai.

Deng... Dong... Ding... Dong...

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid yang tadi menguap bosan langsung berbinar mendengar suara bel yang menandakan waktunya istirahat. Tidak terkecuali seorang lelaki berambut orange yang sedang berjalan menuju seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar sekali." Kata Naruto kepada Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Sedangkan yang di ajak, hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak murid yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Ada yang kagum, sinis, bingung, dan merona. Yah,siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua? Namikaze Naruto anak dari salah satu pengusaha paling berpengaruh di jepang,sekaligus pendiri dari Konoha Senior High School. Dan Haruno Sakura anak dari salah satu pejabat negara. Mereka sangat di takuti sekaligus di kagumi. Naruto, walaupun dia terkenal bandel, tapi wajahnya sangat mempesona. Di tambah sifatnya yang ramah dan lembut terhadap semua orang. Membuat para kaum hawa di KSHS sangat kagum akan dirinya. Dan Sakura, wajahnya yang cantik, dan tubuhnya yang bisa di katakan sangat proposional membuat kaum adam terpesona akan dirinya. Apalagi dia seorang yang jenius menambah nilai plus akan dirinya. Sakura tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto, dia juga terkenal akan keramahan dan juga kelembutannya. Bahkan sifatnnya ini sampe terdengar ke sekolah lain. Dengan kata lain mereka berdua memang sangat sangat sangat populer.

Mereka berdua – Naruto dan Sakura masih tetap berjalan dengan santainya sampai manik sapphire milik Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut soft cream berjalan berlawan dengan mereka. Seketika rahang Naruto mengeras, dan tatapannya yang semula lembut berubah menjadi datar. Sakura yang juga melihat gadis tersebut,langsung tersenyum dan berlari kecil ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Kyaaaa... Shion-nee apa kabar? Lama sekali aku tidak melihat nee-chan." Kata Sakura dengan memeluk Shion begitu erat. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya tersenyum lembut,dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Selama liburan aku tidak pernah melihat mu di kediaman Namikaze, apa waktu itu nee-chan sedang pergi?." Ucap Sakura setelah melepas pelukan mautnya.

"Aa. Selama liburan aku berada di Suna, menjenguk Bibi ku." Ucap Shion dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Souka..."

"Ne,Shion-nee mau ikut kami ke kantin?." Ajak Sakura yang sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Sekilas tergambar raut kekesalan di wajah Naruto. Shion yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Naruto langsung mengerti dan menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, aku harus ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin lain kali saja." Tolak Shion yang memang ada urusan dengan senseinya itu.

"Ahh.. Begitu ya, yausudahla mungkin lain kali saja. Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya nee-chan. Jaa ne." Shion hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Dan kembali berjalan ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Naruto sudah sampai di kantin, dan mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sesekali Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedaritadi hanya memandang ramen pesanannya dengan datar. Tanpa perlu di tanya, sakura sudah tau apa penyebabnya. Yah, memang sudah rahasia umum kalau Namikaze Naruto sangat membenci Namikaze Shion yang notabene menjabat sebagai kakak tirinya semenjak 2 tahun silam. 'Haahh... Dasar anak ini.' Batin Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei Naruto. Ramen mu sudah hampir mendingin baka." Sahut Sakura kepada Naruto yang masih memandang ramennya dengan wajah datar.

"Hn."

"Ck! Kau itu ya, aku tau kau sangat membencinya. Tetapi bagaimana pun dia tetap nee-san m- ."

Braakk!

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba – tiba saja Naruto menggebrak meja dan membentak Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari murid-murid yang kebetulan mendengar suara Naruto yang memang keras.

"Dia bukan kakak ku! Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kakak ku samapai kapan pun! Dan kau pasti sudah tau itu Sakura!."

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura di bentak oleh Naruto dengan masalah yang sama. Hanya saja, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu kan? Apalagi ini di sekolah. 'Sial' Batin Sakura yang menyadari tatapan seluruh murid yang menatap mereka dengan raut bingung dan penasaran.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa dia lepas kontrol langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seluruh murid yang menatap mereka. Dan kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah menampilkan raut datar tanda kalau dia sudah sangat kesal padanya.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Aku kelepasan." Kata Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menaikan alis sebelah kanannya yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Hanya itu saja?'. Naruto yang sudah paham dengan watak sahabat dari kecilnya, langsung memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan memesan satu ice cream vanilla. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menyeringai melihatnya. 'Naruto baka!' batin Sakura dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Setelah insden di kantin siang tadi, banyak para siswa dan siswi membicarakan Naruto dan Sakura. Pasalnya kedua anak manusia tersebut terlihat tidak pernah bertengkar. Bahkan cenderung terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Naruto yang notabene Sahabat kecilnya Sakura, membentak Sakura dengan keras di depan umum. Tentu saja semua murid yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung kaget. Karena setau mereka, Naruto tidak hanya menjabat sebagai sahabat kecilnya Sakura. Namun dia juga menjabat sebagai seseorang yang mencintai gadis musim semi tersebut dengan tulus. Dan jangan kalian pikir Sakura tidak mengetahuinya, gadis itu sangat mengetahuinya. Apa yang Naruto lakukan selama ini sudah membuktikan betapa ia mencintai gadis musim semi tersebut. Namun, Naruto tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena dia selalu berpikir asalkan Sakura masih bersamanya, tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan. Lagpula, dia sudah sangat nyaman dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

"Dasar Naruto baka! Kau harusnya lebih bisa megontrol emosi mu!." Sungut Sakura kesal setelah mereka memasuki kelasnya. Terlihat para siswa dan siswi melirik mereka kemudian berbisik-bisik.

"Hehehe.. Gomen Sakura-chan. Kau kan tau aku paling tidak suka kalau kau menyebut orang itu sebagai 'Nee-san' ku." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Terserah." Balas Sakura datar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nanuto di depan kelas. Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan duduk di samping Sakura yang tengah memainkan Handphone flip berwarna Black Pearl nya.

"Hei, jangan marah Sakura-chan. Aku kan sudah membelikan mu ice cream vanilla kesukaan mu."

"Aku tidak marah padamu Naruto. Aku hanya kesal dengan orang-orang yang tengah membicarakan kita." Ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar handphone.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah padaku?." Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja baka! Untuk apa aku marah padamu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini? Sungguh kekanakan."

"Hehehe.. Kau memang Sahabat terbaik ku Sakura-chan!." Seketika Naruto menerjang tubuh Sakura kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kyaaaa.. Kau bisa menjatuhkan Handphoe ku Naruto! Ini baru ku beli lusa kemarin."

"Hehehe.. Tenangkan saja, kalau itu rusak, nanti akan ku belikan yang baru." Kekeh Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Handphone ini sudah ku instal dengan berbagai program. Dan jika handphone ini rusak. Aku bersumpah akan membuat mu menyesal telah merusaknya." Seketika aura di sekliling mereka berubah menjadi aura kegelapan. Naruto membeku, dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-Kau bercanda kan S-Sakura-chan?." Ucap Naruto gugup.

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Handphone ini sangatlah penting untuk ku Naruto."

"Ha'i, ha'i aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sedikit pun." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Ucap Sakura kalem. Dan kembali mengutak atik handphone black pearlnya. Sampai sebuah Suara memanggil Namanya dari arah pintu kelas.

"Sakura." Panggil pemuda berambut raven yang sangat tampan –siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menengok ke arah suara tesebut. Dan senyum pun mengembang di bibir merahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Teriak Sakura dan berlari menghampri Sasuke.

"Ada apa Senpai menemui ku?." Tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di depan Sasuke.

"Hn. Hanya ingin memberikan mu ini." Kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan dua buah kotak berwarna cokelat kepada Sakura.

"Hm? Apa ini?." Sakura terlihat memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

"Itu oleh-oleh dari Swiss. Berikan satu pada sahabat pirang mu itu ya." Sakura mengangguk.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di depannya takut-takut. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Umm.. Maaf Senpai, aku lupa membawa oleh-oleh dari perancis. Hari ini aku kesiangan, aku baru ingat setelah sampai di tengah-tengah jalan. Hontouni Gomennasai!." Ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya di depan wajahnya.

"Puuhh.. Hahaha.. Kau pikir aku akan marah? Kau tidak memberiku oleh-oleh juga tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ucap Sauke sambil menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Para siswi yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung nosebleed.

"Demo..." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan Perkataannya. Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memberikannya besok. Jaa ne." Sebelum pergi Sasuke mengacak Rambut panjang Sakura, sehingga membuat Rambut gadis tersebut sedikit berantakan.

Sakura menatap punggung tegap Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dia berteriak memangggil pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke-senpai!." Sedangkan yang di panggil, berhenti dan menengok sedikit ke arah belakang. Tanda bahwa ia menanggapi panggilannya.

"Arigatou." Walau pelan, tapi Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang sudah tidak melihat punggung tegap Sasuke, langsung kembali memasuki kelasnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menuggunya.

"Ini untuk mu, dari Sasuke-senpai." Kata Sakura seraya melemparkan kotak berwarna cokelat kepada Naruto. Dan di tangkap dengan lihai oleh Naruto.

"Apa ini?." Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang ini oleh-oleh dari Swiss." Kata Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

Srekk Srakk

Naruto dengan tidak Sabar langsung membuka kotak cokelat tersebut. Dan tenyata di dalamnnya adalah sebuah cokelat dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Ada yang berbentuk botol wiskey, strawberry, dan lain-lain. Tak perlu berlama-lama Naruto langsung memakannya.

"Uuuwaaahh.. Enak sekaliiiii..." Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau harus mencobanya Sakura-chan. Cokelat ini enak sekali!." Naruto menyodorkan kotak cokelatnya kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun ikut memakannya.

"Iya, kau benar Naruto! Enak sekali..." Tangan Sakura sudah terulur kembali untuk mengambil cokelat dari kotak milik Naruto. Tapi sebelum tangannya mengabil cokelat berbentuk kelinci, tangannya langsung di sentil oleh Naruto. Sakura pun menarik kembali tangannya yang memerah karena terkenaa sentilan Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto geram.

"Apa? Kau kan sudah punya sendiri Sakura-chan. Ini punya ku tahu." Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahya dan melengos pergi.

"Dasar Naruto peeellliiiiitttt!." Sakura berteriak dan langsung berdiri bersiap mengejar Naruto. Murid-murid yang melihat mereka hanya geleng kepala dan beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, siswa dan siswi pun sudah banyak yang meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Kecuali seorang lelaki berambut orange spike yang masih diam tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Padahal, bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Naruto -lelaki berambut orange spike- menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela yang langsung mengarah ke halaman depan sekolahnya. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Sesekali kedua lelaki tersebut saling dorong mendorong dan tertawa dengan keras. Naruto menatap dingin kedua lelaki tersebut, sampai punggung mereka hilang dari pandangan. Perlahan bibir Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, bibir itu menggumamkan sebuah nama seseorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke... "

Greekkk..

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang. Tugas ku sudah selesai. Hm? Kau sedang melihat apa Naruto?."

Sakura yang baru datang memandang bingung Naruto yang sedang melamun sambil memandang ke arah lahaman depan sekolah. Naruto masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Seakan objek yang di lihatnya lebih menarik, sehingga tidak sadar akan keberadaan Sakura yang sudah mulai mendekat. Perlahan, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto, menepuk pundak tegap itu pelan. Naruto tersentak kaget saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau datang Sakura-chan?." Tanya Naruto kaget melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di sampingnya, berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Barusan. Kau sedang melihat apa?." Tanya Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Mencari objek yang telah menarik perhatian sahabat pirangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Naruto berdiri sambil menggendong tas ranselnya di tangan kanannya. Dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Sahabatnya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sakura memandang arah pergi pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan cemas dan sendu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyian dari ku... Naruto..."

Tbc

Maaf ya kalau cerita dan cara penulisannya jelek. Maklum saya Author baru disini. Cerita ini saya buat untuk memenuhi keinginan salah satu senpai saya di sekolah. 'Senpai, hope you like it!.' /

Sign

Lynch Tojo.


End file.
